Not My Type
by tall-and-handsome
Summary: "Dengar ya, Iwa-chan, sekalipun Yachi menyukaiku, tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengannya." "Memangnya kenapa?" "Karena dia bukan tipeku." Iwaizumi tidak perlu melempar kepala coklat Oikawa dengan bola voli untuk menghajarnya, karena ketika Yachi memeluk Kageyama erat-erat, Oikawa merasa tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari hal itu. Pukulan Iwaizumi sekalipun.


**Disclaimer: HAIKYUU! Is not mine.**

 **Warning: Some character may be OOC. AU. Semi drabble? Perhaps.**

 **Some mistyping.**

 **I dedicate this fic for Shigatsu-Sanjyunichi-san.**

.

.

.

Yachi berani bersumpah, bahwa dia bukan orang yang menyukai seseorang karena penampilannya. Gadis itu memang memiliki kebiasaan memiliki asumsi yang kelewat liar waktu pertama kali bertemu seseorang, tapi asumsinya itu karena ketidakpercayaan dirinya, bahwa Yachi tidak mampu, atau bahkan dia tidak layak untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Bukan untuk men- _judge_ salah atau tidaknya seseorang.

Sedangkan untuk masalah perasaan, sekali lagi, Yachi bukan tipe yang akan menyukai seseorang karena ketampanannya semata. Dia hanya ingin seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman, seseorang untuk berbagi kasih dan menjadi teman. Itulah konsepnya tentang cinta.

Jadi, ketika Oikawa Tooru datang ke arena pertandingan voli dengan gaya flamboyan dan fangirls di sana sini, Yachi tidak terkesan. Dia malah terintimidasi dengan _serve_ yang sebrutal meriam dan _set up_ serangan yang hampir membuat Karasuno terkapar. Syukurlah Karasuno bisa menunjukkan permainan yang solid dan bertahan, bahkan menggempur balik Aoba Johsai.

Yachi melihat bagaimana Oikawa berlari dan tersungkur,lalu berdiri kembali dari insiden yang menyakitkan itu,tapi Oikawa tetap tak bisa mengembalikan _spike_ Hinata.

Yachi menjadi saksi ketika Oikawa dan timnya kalah.

Di arena voli itu, seorang manusia bernama Oikawa Tooru menerima kenyataan pahit di tahun terakhir masa sekolahnya, namun bahkan kekalahannya tidak bisa mengambil kehormatan dan kebanggaan Oikawa terhadap Aoba Johsai.

Ya, Oikawa ada di pihak yang kalah, tapi dia bukanlah pecundang.

Derai tepuk tangan penonton mengakhiri pertandingan voli musim semi.

Di momen itulah, Yachi mulai tidak bisa melupakannya.

.

.

.

Mata coklat Oikawa mengikuti gerak-gerik sang gadis berambut emas yang sedang mencatat data para pemain universitas tetangga yang akan berlatih bersama dengan kampus mereka hari ini.

Cekatan.

Manager tim universitasnya adalah seorang yang gesit. Dia efisien dan bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Kelemahannya hanya satu.

"Ayolah, hanya nomor telepon. Kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku?"

" _A-ano… etto…."_

Gerak bibirnya yang gugup terlihat jelas oleh Oikawa dari seberang ruangan.

Oikawa menarik napas panjang. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga itu geleng-geleng kepala. Yachi bisa menjadi manager yang hebat, hanya saja kadang-kadang sifat gugupnya itu mencapai level yang keterlaluan. Sekarang mereka satu tim di universitas dengan Yachi sebagai manager mereka. Karena pagi ini adalah latih tanding dengan tim universitas kota sebelah, Oikawa tahu kalau Yachi akan menarik perhatian tim lawannya karena pembawaannya yang imut dan manis, tapi sepertinyaperhatian ini bukan yang diharapkan Yachi.

"Ya ampun," Oikawa mendekati sepasang muda-mudi itu, mengambil tempat di antara Yahaba dan Yachi yang hanya bisa gemetar di pojokan.

"Yahaba, berhentilah mengganggu manager kami. Wajahmu membuatnya takut."

"Oikawa- _san_ , aku hanya ingin menyapa managermu yang mungil ini." Yahaba cemberut. Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan karena Oikawa tiba-tiba datang dan mengintervensi usahanya mencari tahu nomor telepon gadis manis yang jadi incarannya.

"Heee? Yang kulihat kau seperti mau menculik Yachi- _chan_ , Yahaba. Kau lebih cocok bersama Kyotani."

Yahaba mendecakkan lidah, "Kau hanya ingin semua wanita buatmu, kan, Oikawa- _san_?" dia lalu beralih ke Yachi dan mengganti wajah masamnya dengan senyum ter- _charming_ yang bisa dia tunjukkan, "Tunggu aku ya, cewek manis. Aku akan menantikanmu saat kau sendirian. Dah."

Yachi memegang dadanya ketika Yahaba kembali ke timnya. Gadis itu menarik napas lega. Candaan temannya bisa Yachi hadapi, tapi tidak untuk godaan dan rayuan, apalagi yang melakukannya orang asing.

"Terima kasih, Oikawa- _san_."

Oikawa tersenyum, yang akibatnya sangat tidak sehat untuk hati Yachi.

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya Yahaba tidak bermaksud buruk, hanya saja terkadang dia terlalu gigih berusaha. Apalagi untuk gadis secantik dirimu." Oikawa menarik dagu Yachi, membuat Yachi mendongak karena sentuhan lembut itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara drum dari dadanya, bersahut-sahutan dengan kencang. Wajah Yachi semerah tomat dan rasanya kepalanya tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke lantai, tidak berani memandang senyum di wajah Oikawa. Gadis itu bahkan merasakan dinginnya tangan dan panasnya wajah.

Bahaya.

Gadis itu seperti sedang meriang.

" _Are_? Yachi- _chan_? Kau kenapa?" Oikawa memandang penuh tanya. Dalam hati Yachi langsung mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau akibat perasaan campur aduk yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

Yachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Oikawa- _san_! A-aku permisi dulu."

Oikawa memandangi tubuh kecil itu berlari terlalu kencang lalu menabrak Iwaizumi. Yachi makin panik. Gadis itu membungkuk berkali-kali pada Iwaizumi, membuat Iwaizumi harus menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan agak kencang dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Oikawa tersenyum lebar, dia bahkan hampir tertawa.

Pria muda itu menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Yachi.

Ya, Oikawa tahu ekspresi itu: ekspresi kekaguman dibalut rasa gugup, wajah memerah dan bicara yang tergagap, lalu matanya… sorot mata Yachi yang sangat lembut setiap Yachi memandangnya.

Oikawa tahu semuanya. Melihat Yachi memiliki ekspresi itu saat Oikawa menggodanya benar-benar menyegarkan, lagipula gadis itu tidak pernah berisik dan mengganggunya seperti kebanyakan gadis.

 _'Tapi maaf, Yachi-chan.'_ Oikawa tersenyum, setengah merasa bersalah, _'aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.'_

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Kusokawa."

"Iwa- _chan_ , bisa tidak sekali saja kau memanggilku dengan namaku yang sebenarnya?" rengek Oikawa.

Iwaizumi memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangnya dengan lugu." _Kuso_ Oikawa. _Guzo_ Oikawa."

"BUKAN YANG ITU!"

Iwaizumi berkedip. Diambilnya bola voli di tangan Oikawa untuk kemudian diputarnya dengan ahli.

"Kau tahu kalau Yachi menyukaimu, kenapa kau malah menggodanya sampai dia salah tingkah? Apa kau tidak kenal kata kasihan?"

"Heee? Ternyata Iwa- _chan_ pintar juga. Tapi jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Iwa- _chan_ , nanti gegar otak, loh."

Bola voli di tangan Iwa diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ampun, ampun, ampun! Iya, maaf, aku cuma bercanda!" si rambut coklat menangkupkan tangannya dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

Iwaizumi menurunkan ancamannya. Oikawa menarik napas lega, bersamaan ketika ia mendengar Ace dari tim volinya itu bicara.

"Yachi adalah gadis yang baik. Dia berdedikasi pada apa yang dikerjakannya. Dia juga sepertinya tidak akan rewel kalau waktumu tersita oleh latihan. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang kau jadikan pacar daripada mencari yang tidak jelas?"

"Hm? Tapi tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengannya." Oikawa menaruh telunjuknya ke dagu.

Iwaizumi angkat alis, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Oikawa angkat bahu, "Karena dia bukan tipeku."

Iwaizumi hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melempar si kuning biru Mikasa tepat ke kepala Oikawa, kalau tidak ingat bahwa ini tidak akanada habisnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan memberinya harapan palsu dengan bersikap seolah kau tertarik padanya, Bogekawa!"

Kali ini Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi dengan serius.

"Aku tidak memberinya harapan, Iwa- _chan_. Aku juga tidak akan mengubah bagaimana aku bersikap." Oikawa tersenyum, "Asumsi yang dibuat oleh pikiran kita adalah tanggung jawab kita sendiri, Iwa- _chan_."

Iwaizumi melihat sahabat karibnya itu melangkah ke luargym sebelum mendengar ucapannya,"Kalau kita terluka dengan asumsi kita sendiri, itu hanyalah resiko yang menyertainya."

Pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

"Tooru, kumohon beri aku kesempatan."

Oikawa mengangkat alis. Di hadapannya duduk seorang gadis berwajah sembab. Wajah itu dulu pernah menemani Oikawasetiap hari berlatih voli, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu bosan sendiri dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Oikawa.

Ah, ya. Ini mantan pacarnya.

Sekarang konsep 'pacar' begitu asing bagi Oikawa, karena hal itu tidak berdampak apapun pada hatinya. Seharusnya kita bahagia saat bersama dengan pacar kita, kan? Jadi kenapa Oikawa hampir tidak bisa mengingat momen ketika mereka bersama? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat sakit hati saat putus dengannya?

Oikawa baru ingat, bahwa ketika gadis ini meninggalkannya, Oikawa tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Dengar…" Oikawa berpikir sejenak, memegang keningnya dengan khidmat, "…Akiko," sebelum dia mengingat namanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu berpikir kalau kita bisa bersama lagi setelah sekian lama. Tapi hubungan kita sudah berakhir bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing sekarang."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Tooru!"

Gadis itu menggebrak meja, membuat Oikawa memutar kepala ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat apakah ada yang melihat apa yang dialaminya di café pada hari minggu itu.

 _'Tsk! Gadis ini…'_ Oikawa mulai kehabisan akal. Sejak sejam yang lalu dia sudah berusaha menolak dengan halus tawaran bernada paksaan dari gadis yang tiba-tiba memintanya bertemu di hari minggu dimana dia seharusnya istirahat dari kuliah dan voli. Dia sudah berusaha menjelaskan dengan logika kalau mereka tidak mungkin bersama lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa pacaran saat Oikawa tidak lagi merasakan _chemistry_ lagi dengannya?

 _Hell_ , dia bahkan tidak lagi mengingat gadis itu sampai Oikawa diseret ke café ini sejam yang lalu!

"Tooru, aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang dulu lagi. Aku mohon-"

"Cukup."

Mata coklat terang Oikawa memandang si gadis dengan serius.

"Aku akan berbaik hati dengan tidak menganggap kalau pembicaraan ini pernah terjadi. Lebih dari pada itu, tolong atasi rasa patah hatimu sendiri tanpa melibatkan aku. Aku masih punya urusan."

Dengan itu Oikawa pergi tanpa pernah menoleh.

.

.

.

Rak-rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan kota ini selalu membuat Yachi merasa menyesali tinggi badannya. Kenapa buku yang dia cari selalu ada di tempat-tempat yang tinggi, sih?

Yachi berjinjit untuk menggapai buku bersampul kuning. Dan gagal. Dengan gemas, gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Jangan sebut dia sebagai mantan manager Karasuno dimana Little Giant versi dua alias Hinata merintis karir kalau Yachi tidak bisa melompat lebih tinggi.

Oke, ini dia.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti-!

Tubuh Yachi hampir saja mengudara kalau tidak ada tangan yang menahan bahunya, menyebabkan Yachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat dan mengambil resiko bertabrakan dengan rak buku. Dengan kepala terdongak, Yachi melihat kepala lain tengah menunduk memandanginya dengan kilat mata geli.

Yachi memutar tubuhnya dengan terlalu cepat hingga punggungnya menabrak rak yang kaku.

"O-Oikawa- _san_!"

Mata Yachi membulat, sementara Oikawa tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar buku tebal incaran Yachi di ujung telunjuknya.

"Yahoo! Yachi- _chan_."

.

.

.

Yachi menunduk dalam-dalam. Jemarinya memegang kaku kedua sisi buku kumpulan foto milik seorang fotografer kenamaan. Pundaknya terasa kram. Gadis itu menggigit bibir karena lehernya juga terasa kram. Di samping Yachi, Oikawa sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Aduh…

"Kau tidak perlu tegang begitu. _Mou_... Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Kepala Yachi sontak terdongak, "Tidak! Tidak!" gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan sangat cepat. Ah, gestur itu sangat Oikawa kenal. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Yachi sedang gugup.

"Oikawa- _san_ tidak menggangguku, kok."

"Hmmm?" Oikawa bergumam malas, matanya mengamati Yachi yang masih sibuk berusaha fokus pada yang dibacanya.

"O ya. O-Oikawa- _san_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Hmmmm," Oikawa menggumam lagi. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan ketika tiba-tiba aku dipaksa ke sebuah café oleh kenalanku."

"Oh…" Yachi menjawab lemah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi ketika berhadapan dengan _senpai_ -nya yang satu ini. Sungguh Yachi ingin menekan dadanya dan menenangkan diri, tapi takut dianggap aneh oleh Oikawa. Gadis itu juga ingin lari saja, mencari tempat lain untuk membaca, tetapi kesempatan seperti ini sepertinya sayang dilewatkan.

Gadis itu kini terjebak dalam situasi yang serba sulit. Mau kabur, tidak sopan, dan hatinya tidak rela meninggalkan Oikawa. Tapi kalau tetap di sini, di bawah pandangan Oikawa yang hampir tanpa kedip itu, Yachi merasa bisa-bisa napasnya terancam berhenti kapan saja!

Sementara itu Oikawa yang _mood_ -nya sedang kacau akibat kemunculan mantan yang tak diundang, kini hanya memandang Yachi sambil berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pria muda itu bertopang dagu.

"Yachi- _chan_ , tahu tidak kalau tadi aku bertemu dengan mantan pacarku?"

Seperti yang Oikawa duga, Yachi langsung mendongak dan memandang Oikawa dengan mata membulat.

"Oh."

Setelah beberapa detik berlalupun hanya itu yang bisa gadis itu katakan.

"Dia memintaku kembali padanya, padahalkami sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah melupakanku? Menurutmu bagaiamana, Yachi- _chan_?"

Oikawa memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Yachi berubah dari salah tingkah menjadi penuh perhatian. Gadis itu menekan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat, dengan sorot mata serius, seolah benar-benar ingin mencari opini yang terbaik, sebelum akhirnya memandang Oikawa dengan senyum menyerah.

" _Ano_ … maafkan aku Oikawa- _san_. Aku belum pernah putus dengan seseorang. Uh… aku juga belum pernah jadi pacar sesorang. _Ano.. etoo_ …ma-mafkan aku Oikawa- _san_. Aku tidak bisa membantumu! Tapi… kurasa… mungkin Oikawa- _san_ benar-benar orang yang sungguh berkesan untuk orang orang itu tidak bisa melupakan Oikawa- _san_. Terkadang kita perlu waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa beralih dari seseorang yang kita sukai, bukan, Oikawa- _san_? Walaupun mungkin orang lain tidak akan paham dengan apa yang kita pikirkan tentang orang itu."

Oikawa masih bertopang dagu. Dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun maupun berkomentar atas apa yang Yachi katakan. Memang benar, kata-kata Yachi sangatlah naïf, hampir terlalu ideal. Tapi sungguh, Oikawa merasa tertarik. Bukan karena jawaban itu, tapi malah kepada sikap Yachi sendiri yang sungguh-sungguh berpikir untuk bisa membantunya. Gadis itu seolah ingin memberikan jawaban dan melepaskan kebingungan Oikawa, padahal Oikawa hanya iseng bertanya padanya.

Padahal seharusnya gadis itu menaruh hati padanya…

"Kalau Yachi- _chan_?"

"Eh?"

Oikawa duduk tegak, memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke Yachi sepenuhnya, membuat Yachi makin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di bawah tatapan dengan konsentrasi penuh milik Oikawa.

"Kalau Yachi- _chan_ , seandainya jadi pacar seseorang, akan jadi pacar seperti apa?"

Oikawa hampir tertawa terbahak ketika melihat wajah Yachi yang terlihat mau menangisketika dihadapkan dengan pertanyaannya.

Bukan.

Bukan karena Yachi terjebak dengan pertanyaannya. Tetapi Yachi hanya ingin memberikan jawaban yang bisa menjawab keingintahuan Oikawa. Gadis ini lugu sekali…

"A-aku tidak tahu, Oikawa- _san_ … maaf…"

Oikawa tersenyum lebar. Rasanya tangannya gatal untukmengacaktatanan rambut pirang milik gadis yang sedang berpikir keras ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti apa saat menjadi pacar seseorang, tapi…"

Paras Yachi berubah serius. Ada yang berbeda dengan sorot matanya, gadis itu merasa lebih terkendali sekarang, postur tubuhnya yang terlihat tegang menjadi tenang. Dialamatkannya pandangan lembut milik mata emasnya ke Oikawa.

Pemuda yang dicintainya ada di hadapan Yachi sekarang.

Yachi ingat dengan jelas kapan dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Oikawa. Yachi juga mengingat dengan presisi berapa percepatan jantungnya ketika berdekatan dengannya. Yachi ingat semuanya: tentang tawanya, tentang sifatnya yang menyebalkan yang membuat Oikawa jadi bulan-bulanansekaligus dicintai oleh teman-temannya, tentang sejarahnya yang diceritakan oleh Iwaizumi- _san_.

Tentang kata-kata Oikawa di gym malam itu…

"…tapi aku tahu seperti apa mencintai seseorang."

Yachi memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke buku, "Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sangat hebat, Oikawa- _san_. Seseorang yang menganggap dirinya tidak cukup berbakat, tapi bisa begitu kuat memegang prinsip hidupnya sekalipun peristiwa yang dialaminya membuktikan sebaliknya. Dia sangat dicintai oleh teman-temannya, Oikawa- _san_. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Yang paling aku sukai dari dirinya, adalah…"

Yachi menoleh, menatap tembus ke mata coklat Oikawa, "Dia mendedikasikan diri untuk apa yang dipercayainya sekalipun dunia memunggunginya. Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi pendampingnya, aku hanya perlu mengingat alasan kenapa aku mencintainya. Akan sangat mudah untuk menemukan alasan untuk terus bersamanya, karena aku jatuh cinta padanya," Yachi tersenyum lebar.

"…karena dia…. adalah dia."

Waktu seolah berhenti bagi Oikawa yang sedang memandang mata emas Yachi, sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan betapa besarnya mata dan harapan gadis itu padanya. Waktu seolah berhenti sejenak agar Oikawa sadar betapa sederhananya pikiran seorang Yachi. Seperti air, seperti seorang teman…

Ia bisa berhenti berlari dari dunia dan beristirahat di samping gadis ini dan gadis itu akan selalu mengatakan, 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

Dan Oikawa bersumpah akan percaya dengan semua yang dikatakannya.

Waktu bagai berhenti berputar, dan hanya berjalan kembali ketika gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Oikawa, memandang sebuah foto di buku yang tergeletak di meja, serta tersenyum tipis di bibirnya tetap manis, tapi sorot matanya pahit. Entah kenapa hati Oikawa mencelos melihatnya.

"Berada di sisinya pasti akan terasa hebat, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan pernah tahu hal itu, Oikawa- _san_ …"

.

.

.

"Yachi- _san_ , bagaimana desain poster untuk pertandingan bulan depan ? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Bola mata gadis itu berkilat. Berjalan di belakangnya membuat Oikawa bisa leluasa mengamati gerak-gerik Yachi. Tanpa Oikawa sadari, mendadak kalau setiap momen yang melibatkan Yachi, seolah terekam di otaknya. Dan kemanapun Yachi bergerak, mata coklat Oikawa akan mengikutinya dengan otomatis.

Fakta ini membuat Oikawa merasa ngeri dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan seperti saat inipun, ketika mereka dan seluruh tim voli universitas sedang berjalan menuju café terdekat untuk istirahat dengan suara berisiknya, Oikawa masih bisa menangkap sayup-sayup suara Yachi yang tengah berbincang dengan Yamaguchi.

Tubuh mungilnya bergerak bersemangat, seperti merespon positif setiap kata-kata Yamaguchi. Oikawa tidak lagi fokus dengan pembicaraan mereka. Pohon dan manusia di sekeliling mereka _blur_ , dan sekarang hanya Yachi yang terlihat.

Oikawa jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Yachi memang terlihat begitu cemerlang hari ini?

.

.

.

"Kageyama!" Yamaguchi melambai dengan kencang.

"Oh, ternyata itu kau Kageyama!" Bahkan Sugawara pun terdengar senang.

Oikawa tidak ambil peduli dengan kedatangan setter tim voli nasional Jepang itu.

"Kageyama- _kun_!"

Kali ini Oikawa menoleh. Suara itu terlalu nyaring, dan terdengar terlalu antusias bahkan untuk seorang Yachi yang bersemangat. Gadis itu bersama dengan dua orang lulusan Karasuno yang lain menghampiri Kageyama yang hari itu tumben-tumbennya datang menyela sesi latihan mereka.

Ada perlu apa dia kemari tidaklah penting bagi Oikawa, yang mengganjal di dadanya adalah bagaimana Kageyama terlihat terlalu nyaman berada di dekat Yachi, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Sugawara dan Yamaguchi yang terlihat akrab dengan mereka berdua.

Ada perlu apa Kageyama hingga harus berdiri di sebelah Yachi? Buat apa juga Kageyama sebentar-sebentar menoleh pada gadis itu bahkan di sela-sela para eks tim voli Karasuno sedang asyik berbincang?

 _'Oi, oi, tidakkah ini aneh?'_

Kageyama itu kikuk. Bahkan Oikawa yang rival beratnyapun tahu kalau di luar lapangan, Kageyama itu tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain dengan baik.

Di mata orang lain, mereka berempat terlihat sangat bahagia, seperti keluarga yang hangat yang baru berkumpul kembali, terutama si pemuda bertampang sangar dan si gadis manager yang penggugup yang sekarang berdiri terlalu dekat.

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Oikawa.

Nihil.

Nol.

Mungkin karena hari ini dia menemukan fakta kalau melihat sekelompok orang sedang bernostalgia itu tidaklah menyenangkan.

 _'Sial.'_

Tangannya mendadak tegang. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak beraturan dan itu bukan karena latihan. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_ -nya turun drastis.

Oikawa membungkuk, siap-siap melancarkan _serve_. Pemuda itu memukul bola sekencang biasanya.

Sayangnya _serve_ Oikawa terlalu presisi hingga mengenai tepat ke muka Iwaizumi.

.

.

.

Yachi sudah tahu tugasnya sebagai manager, pun Yachi tahu batasan-batasannya.

Yachi tahu kapan ia harus mengingatkan Kyotani untuk segera pulang agar beristirahat dan tidak mencederai lengannya, tapi Yachi tahu kapan harus diam saja ketika pemuda itu menginginkan porsi latihan tambahan. Yachi akan mendadak berinisiatif memberikan saran kepada Iwaizumi dan Sugawara yang sedang asyik berdebat tentang komposisi tim mereka, tapi Yachi hanya akan tertawa ketika mereka bekerja sama mem- _bully_ Oikawa sekalipun Oikawa memohon agar Yachi menghentikan mereka. Yachi akan mengingatkan Oikawa yang suka pulang malam agar tidak memaksa latihan, namun kali ini ia sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Okawa- _san_ , malam ini kau ada waktu kan? Ada café baru yang buka loh."

Yachi menggenggam erat pulpen yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mencatat tatkala mendengar ajakan tidak langsung itu. Langkah kakinya bahkan terhenti seketika saat melewati dua orang yang bercakap-cakap itu.

 _'Oikawa-san harus pulang untuk istirahat.'_

Cukup kalimat sederhana itu saja kan yang harus ia katakan?

Ya, cukup kalimat itu, tapi siapa yang akan Yachi bohongi?

"Hee…. Boleh juga. Tapi sayang aku tidak ada teman buat ke sana. Bagaimana ya?"

Yachi menggigit bibir. Tangannya terasa tidak melakukan gerakan dengan mulus ketika membereskan catatan statistik para pemain, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa sadar kalau ada sepasang mata coklat memperhatikannya.

Oikawa memandang kegugupan Yachi tanpa minat. Tubuhnya lelah, otaknya lelah. Dan gerak-gerik Yachi yang serba ragu-ragu membuat kekesalannya hari ini makin memuncak.

 _'Kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi katakan saja.'_

Yachi memasukkan berkas-berkas review pemain ke tasnya lebih terburu dari biasanya.

"Aku mau kok, menemani Oikawa- _san_. Eum… itu kalau Oikawa- _san_ mau."

 _'Kau tidak ingin mendengar kemana pembicaraan ini berakhir, kan?'_

Gadis itu bersiap melangkah keluar gym, dengan bibir terkatup rapat dan pandangan tertunduk.

Ya, Oikawa tahu Yachi hanya akan pergi seperti biasa. Karena gadis itu tahu batasannya. Karena gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin dia akan memilih berlari kencang ke rumah. Atau memilih menumpahkan tangis yang berderai-derai di balik pintu kamar. Semua kemungkinan itu membuat Oikawa muak dan geram.

Kenapa gadis itu memilih bungkam?

Kenapa gadis itu tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang dengan agresif memaksakan kehendaknya?!

Tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang asyik berbicara dengannya, Oikawa memandang punggung Yachi yang makin menjauh dengan pandangan kesal.

 _'Kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja kalau kau sedang cemburu, Yachi Hitoka!'_

Langkah gadis itu berhenti, bahkan mematung seolah ada petir yang menyambar kepalanya. Ia lalu lamat-lamat berbalik, menghadapi Oikawa yang menunjukkan wajah marah.

Oikawa tidak pernah melihat Yachi menunjukkan raut wajah terperangah seperti itu.

Ada apa dengannya? Memangnya Yachi bisa mendengar kata hati Oikawa?

Atau jangan-jangan-

Deg.

Oikawa menoleh cepat ke gadis yang tengah mengajaknya kencan, lalu ke Iwaizumi yang sedang berbenah pulang, lalu ke Kyoutani dan pelatihnya yang tadinya sedang berdiskusi alot tentang bagaimana Kyotani bersikap pada pemain yang lebih muda.

Semuanya memandangi Oikawa tanpa kedip.

Dan itu membuktikan bahwa kata hati Oikawa yang terakhir itu sudah ia ucapkan dengan lantang.

.

.

.

"Memalukan."

"Iwa- _chan_ , sudah dong~"

"Kau memalukan, Kuso Oikawa."

Oikawa mendesah, lalu angkat bahu dengan acuhnya.

Sekarang giliran Iwaizumi yang mendesah.

Karena ia tahu kalau sikap acuh Oikawa itu bukan tanpa usaha, bukan juga berarti hatinya tidak resah.

Iwaizumi kali ini diam saja, karena semua keputusan ada di tangan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Semuanya kembali normal.

Semuanya harus kembali normal.

Semuanya tidak akan ada ada kelanjutannya karena memang tidak pernah dimulai. Apakah Oikawa akan mengharapkan hasil dan kejelasan dari sesuatu yang tidak ada?

Itu pertanyaan retoris yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilontarkan.

Hanya saja Oikawa tidak siap dengan konsekuensi dari 'ketiadaan' kondisi yang meliputi dia dan Yachi.

Oikawa tidak siap dengan Kageyama yang tiba-tiba muncul hampir setiap hari untuk bertemu berdua saja dengan Yachi.

Karena setiap kemunculan Kageyama, seolah ada peringatan tidak tertulis yang mengusik sudut hatinya.

 _'Dia akan mengambilnya darimu.'_

 _S_ etiap ia memikirkannya, hatinya seolah membeku.

Namun Oikawa benar-benar yakin bahwa Yachi sudah melangkah keluar dari kehidupannya tatkala suatu sore ia melihat sekelebat bayangan gadis bercelana training memeluk Kageyama. Adegan itu seolah terputar berulang-ulang: sekelebat warna emas berlari, merentangkan tangannya, lalu memeluk erat Kageyama yang saat itu hanya terpaku.

"Selamat Kageyama. Akhirnya statusmu tidak jomblo lagi."

"WOAAA! Kageyama hebat! Akhirnya diterima juga."

Ucapan selamat dari Iwaizumi dan Hinata yg ikut datang bersama Kageyama menjemput Yachi sore itu terasa begitu jauh dan melayang di telinga Oikawa.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Semuanya terasa seperti sihir.

Oikawa menemui titik bekunya. Yachi yang menangis dan Kageyama yang menyambutnya dengan senyum riang bagaikan sebuah prosa dalam bahasa asing.

Indah.

Menyakitkan.

Mimpi ini baru berakhir ketika empat pasang mata mengarah pada Oikawa, memaksa semua inderanya untuk kembali terjaga. Tapi Oikawa hanya melihat Yachi, tepat di kedua bola matanya yang selalu bulat dan bercahaya.

Dia masih tetap cantik. Masih tetap berkilauan sekalipun matanya menitikkan air mata.

Oikawa tersenyum.

Tidak. Ia ingin tertawa. Karena sekarang matanya terasa pedas. Napasnya bahkan terasa sesak.

"Selamat, Tobio- _chan_. Akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang untuk kau kerjai sepanjang waktu."

Oikawa melangkah maju, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kageyama yang tadi berwajah kaku dan merengut, kini memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya dengan nyawamu."

Sepasang mata onyx berkilauan. Sekalipun Kageyama menunjukkan wajah bingun, Oikawa puas dengan resolusi yang terpancar di dalamnya, namun bibir pemuda berambut coklat itu berat untuk menampilkan senyuman.

" _Osu_!"

Oikawa ganti memandang Yachi.

Gadis mungil itu menunduk, kemudian membungkuk sejenak pada Oikawa.

Kali ini mata coklat itu tak mau mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis itu hingga akhir. Karena sekalipun Oikawa menginginkannya, cepat atau lambat, gadis itu memang akan tetap menghilang dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Oikawa ingin meledakkan gym dan segala yang ada di dalamnya, bahkan jika dirinya ikut terbakar sekalipun. Semuanya tidak benar. Emosinya, kemarahannya, rasa sesaknya, _set-up_ serangannya…

Bahkan Iwaizumi berkali-kali meleset saat hendak mengeksekusi bola yang diterbangkan Oikawa.

Oikawa menunduk, tidak memedulikan pandangan heran dari teman setimnya, bahkan jika yang memandangnya adalah gadis bermata emas itu.

"Oikawa."

Oikawa hanya mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara pelatih menyapanya dengan penuh peringatan.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dulu."

 _'Tidak, pelatih.'_

Oikawa memandang pelatih, lurus ke matanya. Tubuhnya menurut, diikutinya saran pelatih untuk meninggalkan gym. Namun kepalanya tetap penat, setiap inci pemandangan di luar gym membuatnya ingin menghantamnya dengan kepalan tangan.

Oikawa mengira tidak akan mengalami suasana hati yang lebih parah ketika matanya menangkap seorang pemuda bermata onyx di keramaian kampusnya.

Di bawah pohon sakura mekar, Kageyama berjongkok di depan sebuah bangku, melihat ke atas sembari tersenyum. Oikawa akan remuk andai saja Yachi yang duduk di bangku itu dan menerima tatapan penuh kasih Kageyama. Tapi itu akan lebih baik, jika yang duduk di hadapan Kageyama, bukanlah seorang gadis berambut legam yang kini tengah menggenggam jemari pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Apa artinya ini?

Oikawa mematung. Sementara perhatian Kageyama yang berlebih terdisplay di hadapannya.

Cukup.

Oikawa hanya melihat darah.

Kali ini kepala Kageyama akan pecah.

.

.

.

Kageyama sudah merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan ketika _senpai_ -nya di sekolah menengah itu menghampirinya. Oikawa Tooru tidak pernah meledak-ledak, tapi tatapan dinginnya seolah mencekik. Oikawa bisa lebih letal dari seekor ular berbisa, dan Kageyama tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan Oikawa di luar lapangan, apalagi menghadapi seniornya itu sebagai lawan.

"Oikawa- _san_."

Oikawa menatap lurus ke mata Kageyama, seolah siap melahapnya atau membakarnya hidup-hidup. Kageyama tidak punya petunjuk tentang apa yang ada di kepala _senpai-_ nya itu, tapi Oikawa membiarkan sapaan Kageyama menggantung.

Seumur hidupnya, Kageyama tidak pernah ditatap dengan tatapan yang frontal, seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup, seperti yang Oikawa lakukan pada Kageyama sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau Tobio- _chan_ yang lugu, sudah belajar untuk mengabaikan janji yang sudah ia lontarkan. Hmm? Apakah itu memang mentalitas seorang raja?"

Kageyama mengerutkan kening. Dia bingung, tapi ada sesuatu di nada suara Oikawa yang membuat Kageyama tersinggung.

"Bicara yang jelas, Oikawa- _san._ "

"Bagus. Sekarang kau lupa ingatan?!"

Oikawa mencengkeram kerah Kageyama. Saat itu gadis yang bersama Kageyama memegang lengan Kageyama dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Kau berjanji akan selalu menjaga kekasihmu, Kageyama!"

"Tenang dulu, Oikawa-s-"

"Bagaimana kau menyuruhku tenang, pengkhianat!"

"AKU BUKAN PENGKHIANAT!" Kageyama berteriak.

Lengkingan suara mereka berhasil menarik beberapa kepala untuk menoleh.

Kageyama menarik tangan gadis yang disampingnya, memegang bahunya, dan mendorongnya hingga mata sehitam jelaga menatap balik Oikawa.

"Aku memang akan melindungi **nya** dengan nyawaku, Oikawa- _san_ , sekarang dimana letak kesalahanku?!"

Akal sehat Oikawa terasa mendidih. Oikawa hampir menepis bahu gadis itu sekencang mungkin ketika sebuah kesadaran mendadak menghantam logikanya.

Jika gadis itu yang sejak awal dimaksud oleh Kageyama, maka selama ini berarti…

Tangan Oikawa yang terkepal kini turun perlahan. Dia masih menatap Kageyama yang juga ada di puncak kemarahannya, namun otakknya seolah berputar, merangkai semua kemungkinan yang ada.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Jika dia salah, kenapa Yachi tidak menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini padanya?

Oikawa mundur.

Tanpa meminta maaf, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan Kageyama yang seakan siap menerkamnya, pemuda itu berbalik dan lari kencang menuju gym.

.

.

.

"Uh…"

"Jadi…" Oikawa memejamkan matanya, tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."Kenapa kau memeluk Kageyama? Tidak. Ceritakan hubunganmu dengan Kageyama."

Itu tidak terdengar mulus dan malah terkesan mencurigakan. Bahkan Yachi pun kini memandang Oikawa dengan sedikit tidak nyaman. Pertanyaan Oikawa kenapa begitu ganjil? Tingkah Oikawa yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Yachi yang sedang sibuk mengawasi tim voli mereka berlatih, berjalan terburu-buru sapai hampir menabrak orang –tanpa minta maaf-, lalu memojokkan Yachi di balik tembok gudang universitas mereka, bagi Yachi sudah cukup aneh.

Tubuh Yachi yang ringkih terperangkap oleh kedua lengan kokoh itu. Rasanya tidak nyata. Rasanya sangat surreal. Tapi bayangan Oikawa yang menimpa tubuhnya membuktikan kenyataan di depan matanya, bahwa kening mereka hampir bersentuhan. Bahkan hangatnya hembusan napas Oikawa meniup-niup poni pirangnya. Bahwa matanya terlihat berharap padanya…

Yachi memalingkan wajahnya. Jika ada yang disesalinya, itu adalah wajahnya yang otomatis memerah setiap berurusan dengan Oikawa.

"A-aku dengan Kageyama- _kun_ …?"

"Yachi…"

Tidak ada embel-embel – _chan_.

"Kau tahu bahwa Kageyama memiliki kekasih?"

Yachi menoleh hingga memandang tepat ke mata Oikawa.

"Kageyama- _kun_ dan Yuuhi- _san_ sudah lama saling mengenal," Yachi menarik napas panjang, berharap menenangkan jantungnya yang seolah ingin melompat ke lehernya, "Keduanya saling mencintai. Hanya saja… Yuuhi- _san_ tidak mau menerima cinta Kageyama- _kun_. Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya Kageyama- _kun_ berusaha, Yuuhi- _san_ selalu menolak usaha Kageyama- _kun_. Tahu bahwa Yuuhi- _san_ adalah teman dekatku, Kageyama- _kun_ meminta bantuan dan saranku untuk menyatukan mereka berdua. Karena itulah, ketika akhirnya Yuuhi- _san_ menerima Kageyama- _kun_ -"

"Kau memeluknya di gym."

Simpul Oikawa. Kekangan tangannya mengendur, dan kini terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

Dia merasa seperti seorang yang idiot.

Yachi tidak mengetahui duduk ceritanya, tetapi ia mendapat kesan bahwa penjelasannya membuat Oikawa merasa jelas akan sesuatu.

Yachi memandang ragu kepada Oikawa. Ada urusan apa sebenarnya antara dia, Oikawa, dan Kageyama? Kenapa melibatkan Yuuhi-san segala? Tapi sudahlah, toh itu bukan urusannya. Sekalipun gadis itu melihat rasa lega membanjiri sosok Oikawa, itu... bukan urusannya, kan? Yachi sudah belajar untuk hanya bisa melihat senpainya itu dari jauh. Sakit hati tidak berguna. Sakit hati hanya akan membuatnya membenci Oikawa. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Yachi lakukan.

Biar saja Kageyama dmengatakan, "Itu sayang sekali, Yachi- _san_. Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?!"

Bahkan sisi diri Yachi yang lain pun ingin...sangat-sangat ingin melakukannya.

 _'Tapi penolakan cukup sekali saja, Yachi...'_

Gadis itu mengangguk hormat pada Oikawa, bermaksud undur diri.

Sekali lagi punggung gadis itu menjauh, meninggalkan Oikawa sendirian. Kesunyian di antara mereka makin menyesakkan bagi Oikawa. Gadis itu selalu di sampingnya, tapi berapa kali Oikawa melihatnya menjauh?

Kali ini ia tidak ingin melihat punggung itu menjauh lagi.

"Yachi- _chan_." Oikawa menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Yachi menoleh, seperti biasa dengan mata membulat. Entah berapa kali ia menunjukkan ekspresi itu, ekspresi bahwa ia telah dikhianati oleh kepolosan Yachi sendiri.

"Aku-"

"Katakan."

Oikawa tidak akan berbohong. Ia ingin, tidak, harus mendengar perasaan Yachi sekarang.

"Dan aku tidak akan menolaknya, Yachi- _chan_."

Oh, tidak. Sekarang Yachi terlihat ketakutan. Sepasang bibir mungil itu bergetar, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram dada. Untuk sesaat Oikawa merasa bahwa dirinya salah langkah. Jangan-jangan dirinya telah terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Jangan-jangan Yachi belum siap.

Jangan-jangan-

Oikawa mengambil langkah panjang, menarik tangan Yachi, meraih pipinya-

Yachi terbelalak.

-dan mencium bibirnya.

Yachi tidak pernah menyangka kalau ciuman pertamanya akan terasa membuat dia merasa seperti es krim strawberry di musim panas, karena Oikawa menciumnya dengan penuh rasa lapar. Yachi membuka bibirnya, menerima Oikawa dan setiap sentuhannya.

Mata keduanya terkatup. Yang terlihat hanya guratan-guratan cahaya yang ada di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Yang terasa hanya deru napas masing-masing yang tak akan terasa membosankan.

Bagi Oikawa, persetan dengan asumsi. Ia hanya ingin Yachi menerimanya, selama mungkin, secepat mungkin.

Sekarang.

Yachi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ciuman ini bukan bohong, kan?

Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

Karena tubuh Oikawa yang hangat dan memeluknya erat, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya, terasa begitu nyata.

Jika ini adalah ilusi yang ditebarkan oleh seseorang, alahkah jahatnya orang itu karena membiarkannya berharap. Karena membiarkannya merasakan ciuman Oikawa yang manis...

Tapi tidak.

Ini nyata.

Ini adalah Oikawa- _san_ yang ingin ia peluk dan usap lembut rambutnya.

Ini adalah Oikawa- _san_ yang sedang merengkuhnya erat, dengan rasa hangat.

Ini adalah Oikawa- _san_ yang sama-sama merasa putus asa, yang memeluknya seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

Ini adalah mimpinya.

Jika nanti ia membuka mata, ia tak takut lagi hal itu akan tertinggal di alam tidurnya.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Oikawa- _san_."

.

.

.

Sugawara bersumpah akan membunuh Oikawa sekarang juga….kalau Iwaizumi melepaskannya.

"IWAIZUMI- _SAN_ , LEPASKAN AKU! ANAK GADISKU SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA! OIKAWA BRENGSEEEK!"

Iwaizumi menarik napas panjang. Lama-lama tangannya pegal juga karena menahan tubuh Sugawara yang meronta-ronta melihat adegan ciuman Oikawa dan Yachi dari seberang bangunan. Yamaguchi juga tidak membantu, cowok itu malah-

"OI, Yamaguchi! Malah mimisan!"

"He?" Yamaguchi menoleh dengan muka merah dan hidung berdarah. Iwaizumi ingin menepuk jidatnya, tapi tangannya sibuk dengan Sugawara.

"BAN. TU. IN!" Iwaizumi mendesis tatkala Sugawara makin kuat meronta.

Padahal tubuh Sugawara itu kurus, langsing dan semampai. Ternyata tenaganya mirip babon juga.

Pikiran Iwaizumi menerawang, _'O iya, kalau dipikir-pikir….'_

"O ya, Suga- _san_ , katanya kamu mama kita. Kok dadamu rata?"

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osu, Tall-and-handsome here.**

 **Ini fic untuk meramaikan rare pair OiYachi.**

 **Yeah, I know, OOC, right?**

 **Banget.**

 **Dan mungkin typo juga. Author udah baca berulang-ulang dan teteeeeuup ajah ada yang miss. Hontou ni gomennasai…**

 **Waktu nulis fic ini, terus terang susah untuk mendeskripsikan karakter Yachi yang over kreatif kalau lagi kumat mode nervousnya. Tapi itu yang bikin dia unik. Untuk Oikawa sendiri, dia memang bukan berarti mudah ditulis, hanya saja referensinya banyak. Jadi setidaknya author terbantu.**

 **Untuk fic ini sendiri… well, I hope readers nggak ketiduran yah, bacanya.**

 **Some people may find it boring, tapi ada beberapa part yang memang esensial untuk ditulis, untuk menekankan feeling karakter di fic ini.**

 **Dan bagian terakhir, kayanya author nggak tahan untuk nggak nyempilin sedikit humor sebelum FIN. Haha. (Kalau nggak lucu, maaf, yah #nangis)**

 **Last but not least, I dedicate this fic for Shigatsu-Sanjyunichi-san. This is not the best, but I hope you enjoy this, my friend. Semoga pair ini lestari dan jaya selalu danmakin rameeeeeeh. #senyum.**

 **And if you review this fanfic, minna-san, I will really appreciate it.**

 **Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **#salut**


End file.
